


Returns

by CombatantMilk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombatantMilk/pseuds/CombatantMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree comes back to base after a long mission. Genji has something to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Written for a prompt from a friend. Prompt was: Genji/McCree, Red Dead Redemption, Pineapple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returns

The quiet hum and dim lights of Blackwatch’s latest hideout greeted McCree. He brought with him the heavy smell of desert sand and sun baked rocks. Sweaty and itchy with sand, all he wanted to do was bathe and sleep in a real bed for the first time in weeks. Maybe he could even find a little time for some Red Dead Redemption 60th Anniversary edition before his next mission.

  
It was the quiet but precise sounds of a knife swinging through the air that stopped McCree on his way to his room. He turned the corner into the dingy “kitchen”, if it could be called that.

  
“Greetings. How was your trip?” God damn that was the best sound he’d heard in weeks. Next to their makeshift counter stood Genji armed with a butcher’s knife. He looked even smaller without his armor; the ripped edges of his face and torso were harsh reminders of what he had lost. But his carefully styled green hair and apron that said “Shitake Happens” reminded McCree of the carefree personality Genji still had.

  
“Howdy pardner,” McCree tipped his hat. “Things went alright, I reckon, but wouldn’t call shuttin’ down an arms smuggling ring “a trip.” He leaned in a, what he hoped was, casual and handsome fashion against the door jamb.

  
Another swish of the knife rang through the air followed by a dull “chop!” as it struck the cutting board. McCree gasped in horror.

 

“That ain’t how you cut a pineapple!”

  
Genji looked up shocked. “I am chopping it for consumption. Does this not make it edible?” Poor thing looked truly confused.

  
Shaking his head, McCree began pulling off his gloves. He ignored Genji’s further questions as he took up position behind him. Grasping Genji’s hands in his own, he set out to show him.

  
“You don’t just hack at it like yer cuttin’ the head off a fish. It’s an art.” McCree stressed. “The only hackin’ part is when you cut off the top. Then you swirl ‘round it with the knife,” He guided Genji’s hands on a second pineapple. “Like this, see?” Together they cut off the pineapple’s spiky skin and pointy eyes.

 

“I did not know you were such an expert.” Genji joked with a small smile.

  
“My ma made sure to raise me right when it came to the kitchen. Always wanted me t’ take care of myself.” Genji’s metal arms felt cool and steady in McCree’s warm hands. Neither man moved once they were finished. Finally, Genji relaxed fully in McCree’s arms.

  
“I have missed this, Jesse. It has been too long.”

  
“I know.” The weight of the world fell heavily on McCree’s shoulders. “Duty calls, right? We are doin’ important stuff here, ain’t we?”

  
“Yes, we have done well so far.” Silence fell heavily on the pair. Genji seemed to be working himself up to something. McCree wanted to give him the space he needed. Finally, with a heavy sigh, Genji spoke again.

  
“Jesse, I have completed my mission. I have helped to put an end to the Shimada Clan’s criminal actions. I am no longer needed by Overwatch.”  
“Now that ain’t true! You’re still-“

  
“Please,” Genji interrupted, “I have accomplished my goal. I am leaving Overwatch. I feel I no longer have a place here. I do not know if I have a place in the world as I am now, but I must try.” Genji turned in McCree’s arms to meet his hurt expression. The last thing he wanted was to cause him this pain. McCree could only get one word out through the lump in his throat.

  
“When?”

  
“Soon.”

  
He gripped McCree’s arms harder before the other man could pull away. Inadvertently, he gripped too hard and saw McCree wince in pain. Genji pushed him away in frustration.  
“This is why! I am not the master of my own body! Where in the world is there a place for me?” This seemed to only wound McCree further.

  
“I was thinkin’…..I thought…” McCree took a deep breath. “Maybe I could go with you? See the world, get out and about…” Genji retook his hand, gently this time, with a small smile.

  
“I am sorry. I must do this on my own. I do not mean to hurt you.” Genji pressed his lips gently to McCree’s reassuringly. “I have not yet left. We still have this moment.”  
McCree smiled at that and drew Genji closer. “Well, you do know what pineapple is good for, don’t ya?” His grin back at full strength, McCree pulled Genji in for another kiss.  
When he awoke the next morning, McCree’s bed was cold and Genji was gone.

  
\---

  
It would be years later, after Overwatch, that a lone and broken McCree would see a familiar silhouette in the desert. He stands tall with a grin on his face for the first time in a long time.

  
“So pardner, how was your trip?”


End file.
